Lady Halcón
by elechan
Summary: Alterno RxA "¿Pero qué hago?" se reprendió. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse, eso había estado cerca. Akane era la prima de Kuno, era inalcanzable. Además estaba ella...
1. Chapter 1

**Lady halcón**

**Capítulo 1**

El sol resplandeciente vestía con tintes anaranjados y amarillos el atardecer en esa tarde tan hermosa. Los pájaros, con su piar, anunciaban la llegada de la noche mientras que la luna ya se podía vislumbrar allá a lo alto, en los cielos. Una brisa fresca removió sus cabellos azabaches y la falda de su vestido negro de seda y con encajes del mismo color revoloteó al compás del viento. Ese atardecer era uno de los más bellos del verano, y deseaba poder disfrutarlo. Deseaba poder mirar a las nubes coloradas que surcaban los cielos, respirar profundamente y aspirar el aroma que bañaba el aire puro, aroma a jazmín y flores silvestres. Deseaba… deseaba tantas cosas de ese fatídico día. Pero para ella, ese día marcaba una inflexión en su vida, el fin de una época, el principio de otra. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando toda la tarde cayeran libremente por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, destacaba en ese vestido que, aunque elegante, demasiado frío y sombrío para la sonrisa que ella solía lucir. Esa sonrisa que enamoró a su padre desde el primer día que, como bebe, la tuvo entre sus brazos y meció hasta que el llanto aniñado dejó de sentirse en la blanca habitación. Ahora volvía a sonreír, sí. Pero su sonrisa ya no iluminaba el lugar. Era una sonrisa triste y apagada, la misma que tuvo durante varios años, cuando perdió a su madre de niña. Esa misma expresión lucía ahora, tras la muerte de su padre. Soun Tendo, adorado padre de tres hermosas hijas. Padre que, tras una enfermedad bastante breve y muy dolorosa, había dejado huérfanas a sus tres ángeles, como él solía llamarlas.

"¡Akane!" se limpió suavemente los rastros de humedad que quedaban en sus sonrosadas mejillas con un pañuelo de lino en el que estaban tejidas a mano con hilo rojo sus iniciales, AT. Ella debía ser fuerte por sus hermanas, no quería que la vieran en un estado tan lamentable y deprimente.

"Te llevamos buscando desde hace rato¿estás bien?" preguntó la mayor. Kasumi siempre había sido como una madre para sus hermanas menores. Tomó el rol de dueña de la casa desde muy joven ya que, con la muerte de la señora Tendo, su padre cayó en una profunda depresión durante largo tiempo, siendo ella quien tuvo que adquirir y llevar las riendas del hogar.

"Sí Kasumi, solo quería tomar el aire un poco" fue la respuesta de la menor. Se quedaron las tres calladas por un tiempo, observando cómo los últimos rayos de la tarde desaparecían tras la vegetación del bosque y las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaron a iluminar el prado. La más hermosa y brillante, Venus, apareció en el cénit, por sobre sus cabezas, iluminando a las tres mujeres de una forma casi mágica.

"Deberíamos volver" sentenció Nabiki. Su pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta pequeña la hacía ver más mayor de lo que era, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Siempre fue la más independiente de las tres, sociable, extrovertida y, sobre todo, bastante inquieta. Desde muy joven decidió que asentarse y tener una familia no era el futuro que ella deseaba vivir. Soun no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, al fin y al cabo ella era una dama de sociedad y como toda dama de sociedad debía contraer matrimonio y tener una familia bien. Pero Nabiki, por ser Nabiki, consiguió hacer lo que siempre quiso. La sociedad estaba cambiando, aunque a su padre le costó aceptarlo ya que él pertenecía a la vieja escuela, y ella siempre había sido una joven más adelantada de su tiempo. Es por eso que había conseguido un trabajo acorde a sus deseos que la tenía de acá para allá, siempre viajando, siempre sin destino fijo. Ella era así, y le encantaba.

"Sí" respondió la mayor.

Las tres hermanas emprendieron la vuelta a casa. Anduvieron por la colina del cerro que estaba detrás de la mansión, en los vastos terrenos de esta. Los zapatos de tacón bajo y color negro, acorde con el luto que lucían, eran incómodos en la hierba y, más de una vez, hubo algún que otro tropezón que casi las manda directas al suelo. Se sentaron en el banco del jardín artificial que su padre mandó construir como santuario a su esposa difunta, y volvieron a disfrutar del silencio que las acompañaba. Tan solo se oía a lo lejos el sonido de la vajilla y de los invitados en el salón principal. Soun Tendo había sido un hombre importante en vida y mucha gente se había acercado a dar las condolencias a las tres muchachas.

"Voy a echar mucho de menos nuestro hogar, tengo tantos recuerdos aquí" suspiró Akane. Sus cabellos revolotearon con la brisa que aún soplaba, y se abrazó a sí misma protegiéndose del frío de la noche.

"Hemos vivido aquí buenos momentos" respondió la joven Nabiki. Miraron la casa con melancolía, piedra maciza daba a las paredes un tono grisáceo con vetas blancas y marrones. Los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín dejaban entrever un interior de madera oscura, la enredadera subiendo por la pared lateral y un pequeño tejado lleno de follaje cubría una mesa de metal blanca con cuatro sillas victorianas del mismo color. La tela de los cojines que cubrían el asiento estaba ya decolorada y un tanto raída, pero aún se podían apreciar las flores amarillas con hojas verde esmeralda que, antaño, fueron cosidas en la misma.

"Siento no poder darte un hogar al que regresar Nabiki, y que tú tengas que marcharte Akane"

"No te preocupes Kasumi, la economía ahora no es buena para nadie y vosotros ya tenéis bastantes bocas que alimentar. Tofu y tú sois afortunados de teneros el uno al otro. Él te adora. Además, yo también tengo ganas de ver mundo, aunque sea un poco, y con los primos Kuno estaré bien" concilió Akane al ver el rostro preocupado de su hermana. "Además, vendré a visitaros siempre que pueda, no quiero perderme como van creciendo mis sobrinitos. Kai, Yunna y Makiko son preciosos Kasumi. Tienes unos hijos adorables."

"Lo sé" respondió la mayor con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, "lo que lamento es que padre no verá nacer a Suchiya" el tono melancólico que bañó sus palabras provocó que una lagrima se derramara por sus ojos, mientras que la mano derecha enguantada acariciaba con adoración su vientre ligeramente curvado.

"No te preocupes por nosotras Kasumi" añadió Nabiki a la conversación, "ya no somos niñas pequeñas, sabremos cuidarnos bien. Además, puede que padre nos haya dejado en la ruina, pero con la venta de la casa obtendremos un dinero. Poco, pero suficiente para poder salir adelante."

Las otras dos jóvenes sonrieron ante el optimismo de su otra hermana. Se abrazaron efusivamente, sabiendo que, aun en las distancias, siempre se iban a tener las unas a las otras.

Y así, con la luna brillando en lo alto y la cara de mujer que formaban las sombras oscuras sonriéndoles, se adentraron nuevamente en el elegante salón, para así poder despedir a los invitados y terminar este día, día en el que se le había dado sepulcro a Soun Tendo.

Xxxx

Akane descendió del carruaje, ayudada por el cochero que le tendió la mano para que bajara los dos escalones que la separaban del camino de tierra. La mano enguantada ahogó un suspiro de impresión cuando se encontró de frente con el enorme castillo que, de ahora en adelante, sería su hogar. Cuatro torreones limitaban la gran muralla de piedra que rodeaba al majestuoso castillo. Un antiguo foso ya seco estaba a los pies del muro, protegiéndole de los posibles invasores. El puente de madera unía el exterior con el interior de la fortificación. Una gran puerta de varios pies de alto se encontraba abierta invitando a pasar, mientras que dos filas de sirvientes, una a cada lado de la entrada, aguardaban la entrada de la joven. Una gran alfombra roja de terciopelo marcaba el camino a seguir, cruzaba un amplio patio arbolado y con flores de múltiples colores. Akane alzó la vista a lo alto de los torreones, maravillándose con las almenas puntiagudas que cubrían la parte más alta de las mismas.

Tan obnubilada estaba por tanta belleza y riqueza que no fue consciente de que el señor del castillo, Tatewaki Kuno, se acercaba hacia ella, portando majestuosos ropajes cosidos con hilos de oro.

El cochero se había quedado a unos pasos detrás de la joven, portando en sus manos la bolsa de viaje que la muchacha había traído consigo. Los baúles con sus ropas se habían quedado en el coche, a la espera de ser recogidos por los sirvientes.

"¡Prima!" gritó con voz ronca el joven Kuno. Ella dio un brinco asustada, no esperándose que él se encontrara tan cerca de ella. El hombre se arrodilló ante su persona, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, y tomó la mano derecha, besándola. "¡Qué alegría que hayas llegado tan pronto! No te esperábamos hasta el atardecer" dijo Kuno mientras se volvía a poner de pie y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

"Decidí salir más temprano, para evitar el calor del sol en esta época" contestó simplemente. Hacía más de quince años que no veía a sus primos. Por lo que tenía entendido, eran familiares lejanos suyos, de parte de madre, con los que perdieron el contacto durante años hasta hacía poco tiempo, cuando su padre, debido a las deudas que había adquirido en el juego, pidió un préstamo de una sustanciosa cuantía de dinero que nunca pudo devolver. Estudió detenidamente y durante los pocos segundos que le tuvo delante, al que decía ser su primo. Debía de admitir que era un joven guapo y atractivo, de pelo negro bien recortado y demasiado repeinado para su gusto, orejas medianas, bonita sonrisa.

"No importa, está todo listo. ¡Sasuke!" de inmediato apareció un hombre pequeño, calvo y con grandes ojos marrones, boca amplia y pronunciada y mejillas redondeadas. Vestía un extraño traje de ninja de color negro y, en la cabeza, un pañuelo rojo tapaba su calvicie. Arrodillado, en pose de sumisión, se situó delante de Kuno, con la cabeza gacha y esperando órdenes.

"Sí mi señor"

"Lleva a la dama a sus aposentos, y que se encarguen de recoger sus cosas del carruaje"

"Sí mi señor" se levantó y se dio la vuelta dando órdenes a todos los presentes. Las filas se rompieron y cada individuo marchó ordenadamente a realizar su cometido.

"Por aquí mi señora" Sasuke se había dado la vuelta nuevamente, encarando a la joven que no salía de su asombro. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas comodidades, y eso que ellos habían sido una familia adinerada, sin embargo su estilo de vida siempre había sido más sencillo y menos ostentoso. Estaba claro que debía acostumbrarse.

Kuno le dio un ligero saludo con la cabeza, besó nuevamente su mano por encima del guante y la invitó a compartir con él la comida, que se serviría en el salón principal en un par de horas.

Si el jardín era imponente, el interior de la edificación no se quedaba atrás. Las antorchas y los candelabros iluminaban amplios pasillos con gran cantidad de puertas a cada lado, encajadas en los huecos con grandes forjas de hierro. Subieron unas escaleras talladas en piedra que se encontraban al final en la derecha hasta el siguiente piso, donde fueron saludados por una cantidad igual o mayor de puertas. Giraron a la derecha y caminaron un par de metros hasta detenerse en una puerta redondeada y que se diferenciaba de las demás porque estaba pintada de verde y custodiada a cada lado por un hombre que, por las ropas que vestía, Akane dedujo que debían pertenecer a la guardia.

No hubo intercambio de palabras entre Sasuke y los dos hombres, simplemente se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la habitación y el más alto les dio permiso para pasar.

El cuarto en el que iba a alojarse era precioso. Ancho, espacioso, con una gran cama doble de roble junto al ventanal del final. El dosel que la cubría estaba decorado con rosas talladas en la propia madera, y una tela a modo de velo blanco también de flores rojas terminaba de ornamentar el conjunto. Al lado había una mesa de la misma madera, con los mismos tallados y de estilo colonial y la silla a modo de butaca forrada con tela gruesa roja entonaba con el estilo de la habitación. El baúl de metal estaba justo a los pies de la cama, con su mismo ancho, y dos antorchas más a cada lado, iluminando la habitación.

"Es preciosa" expresó con sinceridad. Su cuarto de su antigua casa era apenas la mitad que este. Estaba segura que, si quitaba la mesa, podrían entrar otras dos camas más iguales a la suya dentro de la habitación.

"Espero que sea de su agrado. Descanse, un sirviente vendrá a recogerla para llevarla al comedor" y dicho esto, Sasuke dio paso a los chicos que traían el equipaje de la joven y se despidió.

Xxx

Unas horas después Akane estaba sentada sobre una silla con toques dorados, frente a una mesa en la que podrían entrar más de quince comensales y saboreando los deliciosos manjares que habían preparado en la cocina. Se había aseado y había descansado del viaje largo y fatigoso de la mañana. Cambió su traje sencillo, que había utilizado para el angosto camino hasta la casa de los Kuno, por un vestido también sencillo y modesto, pero muy elegante. Era de color azul claro, con cuello alto de encaje. Un camafeo en forma de piedra adornaba la garganta y unos cuantos volantes escondían las uniones de las diferentes partes de la prenda. El faldón caía por sus piernas sobre unas enaguas blancas, y los zapatos negros planos terminaban el conjunto.

"Estás preciosa" halagó cortésmente el hombre cuando la vio entrando al comedor. Ella solo se sonrojó ante el comentario y agradeció que la acompañara hasta su asiento, él la acomodó en la silla y se sentó a su lado, en la cabeza de la mesa.

"Y dígame…" empezó a decir Akane.

"Por favor, somos familia. Basta de formalismos, llámame Tatewaki"

"De…de acuerdo" dijo dubitativa "Tatewaki¿dónde está su…esto…tú hermana?"

Él se recostó en la silla. "Ahora mismo está de viaje, en el norte. Volverá en unas semanas"

Se hizo el silencio tras esta declaración, y así se mantuvo el resto del almuerzo.

Kuno terminó de limpiar la comisura de los labios con la tela a modo de servilleta que un sirviente pelirrojo le había ofrecido. Se llevó la mano al estómago y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción. Se volvió a sentar más apropiadamente y dirigiendo su vista a la mujer que le acompañaba en la comida le propuso que si quería ir a ver las tierras y las caballerizas.

"¡Sería perfecto!" exclamó Akane encantada. Desde muy pequeña estaba enamorada de los caballos. Al contrario que sus hermanas, ella era una jinete experta y, desde muy pequeña, se escapaba con Shippo, su caballo, hasta la laguna más cercana. Lástima que no había podido traer a Shippo consigo.

Anduvieron durante largo rato por los terrenos dentro de la muralla. Akane iba del brazo de Kuno, mientras él le explicaba con gran lujo de detalles la historia de sus tierras.

A lo lejos un caballo relinchó y Akane pudo vislumbrar cómo un estupendo semental español de cabellos negros se dirigía trotando hacia ellos.

"¡Buenos días señor!" saludó el joven que estaba subido el animal.

"Buenos días¿alguna noticia?"

"No señor, todo tranquilo. Los programas de entrenamiento van perfectamente y los nuevos voluntarios están siendo probados ahora mismo por otros guardias más experimentados."

"Estupendo. Akane" la llamó. "Te presento al jefe de mi guardia, él se encargará de tu completa protección".

"¿Acaso estamos en peligro?" preguntó ella asustada, sin quitarle la mirada al joven de ojos azulados que la miraban con intriga.

Kuno rio ante la inocencia de la muchacha. Sin embargo, la charla se vio interrumpida por Sasuke, que pidió al amo Kuno que volviera a palacio, pues habían venido a verle y solicitaban su presencia.

"General, encárguese de acompañar a mi prima y complacerla en todo lo que haga falta. No quiero que le falte de nada" y entonces besó, inesperadamente, la mejilla de la joven.

Cuando Kuno desapareció camino al castillo, Akane volvió su vista al general que acababa de descender del caballo.

"Encantada, mi nombre es Akane"

"Un placer señorita Akane" saludó el joven esperando acompañarla. Cuando ella no se movió preguntó, "¿A dónde desea ir?"

"Bueno, en verdad querría saber a quién me dirijo, usted aún no me ha dicho su nombre"

El sonrió ante lo dicho, le sorprendió el espíritu impetuoso y salvaje de la joven. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró con impaciencia.

"Mi nombre es Ranma. Saotome Ranma"

**Continuará…**

**Finalizado 21 Enero 2008**

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, con una historia de idea o título menos original, pero con un enfoque distinto, con mucho amor, con muchas sorpresas, con una historia en la que espero conseguir que os metáis en la piel de los personajes y viváis con ellos sus experiencias. Ambicioso, lo se. Aquí dejo el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste y ya sabeis, para cualquier cosa, un review siempre es bien recibido. **


	2. La advertencia

Lady Halcón

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko**

**"…" Los personajes hablan****'…' Los personajes piensan**_**kkk**_** flashback**

**Capítulo 2****La advertencia**

Hacía una semana que se había mudado con Kuno a su lujoso castillo y aún no se acostumbraba a tantas riquezas y comodidades. Ella sola tenía más de diez sirvientes y Kuno le había puesto una dama de compañía que iba con ella a todas partes. Al principio Akane estaba un poco molesta por esto. Si salía a ver los establos ahí estaba ella, si decidía que le apetecía dar un paseo, ahí estaba ella. Si pensaba en darse un baño¡ahí estaba ella!

"Yuka, no hace falta que me sigas a todas partes, tómate el día libre¿vale?"

"Pero mi señora, el amo Kuno dijo que no me separara de su lado, no se preocupe por mí, disfruto haciéndole compañía"

Akane suspiró y, al final, acabó dándose por vencida. Debía admitir que la joven era agradable, de cabellos largos recogidos en una trenza bien cuidada, el moreno de su pelo contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y sus ojos mostraban amabilidad. No es que la muchacha no le cayese bien a Akane, algunas veces se habían sentado en las rocas del jardín y habían tenido una charla bastante amigable. Sin embargo, sentía que no tenía nada de intimidad. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser un pajarillo libre. De puertas para afuera de su casa se comportaba como toda dama debía hacerlo en sociedad, pero en familia, le gustaba sentirse un poco niña, algo malcriada y de temperamento bastante volátil. Akane suspiró ante el recuerdo. Soun acostumbraba a darles todos los caprichos que sus hijas pedían y, cuando Akane cumplió los trece años de edad, le concedió un deseo a su hija menor. Desde muy pequeña había querido un caballo para cabalgar libremente por los prados y en su trece cumpleaños sus deseos se vieron cumplidos.

_"¿Estás feliz hija?"_

_"Sí padre" contestó una joven Akane. Era el día de su cumpleaños y llevaba un lindo vestido rosa con lazos y volantes a juego. Se había organizado una comida en su honor y habían asistido unos cuantos amigos de la familia. El salón lo habían adornado con cintas de colores y la cocinera le había preparado un enorme pastel de chocolate. El día había sido largo, feliz y divertido. Ahora se encontraban solo Soun Tendo con sus hijas frente a la chimenea. Un enorme fuego crepitaba en el silencio de la tarde._

_"Aún no has visto mi regalo" dijo de pronto Soun, recayendo todas las miradas femeninas sobre él._

_"Es cierto¿dónde está?" preguntó emocionada Akane, levantándose de su posición sobre la alfombra, delante del fuego._

_Soun sonrió ante la expectación de su hija__. Se levantó de la butaca de cojines verdes y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a las tres para que le siguieran. El mayordomo les abrió la __puerta de la entrada, sujetándola__ para que pudieran salir al exterior, y después cerró la puerta tras de sí, esperando su vuelta._

_Cuando Akane notó hacia dónde se dirigían, la felicidad y la sorpresa se mezclaron recorriendo su cuerpo menudo e impregnándola de miles de sensaciones._

_"¿En serio?" l__e__ preguntó a su padre con su voz infantil, y salió corriendo hacia los establos._

_"¿No es muy joven para tener un caballo?" preguntó una joven Kasumi, que caminaba lentamente al lado de su padre. Desde que asumió el papel de matriarca de la casa siempre veló por la seguridad de su familia, y la idea de un animal que pudiera ser peligroso si Akane lo montaba y caía no la convencía en absoluto._

_"Tranquila Kasumi, he contratado al mejor para que la enseñe a montar, no habrá ningún problema" aseguró Soun._

_Cuando llegaron a las cuadras, Akane ya se había metido en el compartimento en el que se encontraba un hermoso caballo salvaje de piel oscura. Le estaba acariciando el hocico y susurrándole palabras al oído que ninguno de los demás presentes pudo entender._

_"Pero hija¿qué haces ahí? Aún tenemos que domarlo y…"_

_"Cálmate__ papá, es un caballo muy tranquilo"_

_Soun no pudo seguir reprochándola. Al fin y al cabo el caballo estaba muy __sereno__ agradeciendo las caricias. Todos se apoyaron en la valla, viendo como la muchacha cogía un cepillo de un cubo __de madrea __que había olvidado en una esquina y le empezaba a peinar despreocupadamente. _

_"Hola Shippo, bienvenido a la familia" dijo__ al animal, con una sonrisa de feliz que duró en sus labios por varios días_

Esos habían sido momentos muy felices en su vida. Ahora les echaba de menos, a su padre y a sus hermanas. La verdad es que en ocasiones se sentía un poco sola en ese lugar tan grande.

"Vamos Yuka, me apetece pasear"

Xxxx

Unos ojos oscuros observaban a través de una ventana de cristales romboidales como la joven marchaba por el sendero hacia el bosque que había detrás del castillo. Su dama de compañía iba tras ella, unos pasos atrás.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó a la figura que, oculta tras las sombras, le acompañaba en la habitación.

"Ella es una joven hermosa mi señor."

"¡No digo eso imbécil!" gritó encarándole. "¡Quiero saber si ella serviría para mis propósitos! Akane es una mujer hermosa y joven, creo que si seguimos con los planes podría conseguir lo que llevo buscando desde hace años. ¿Cómo ves mi futuro?"

La figura sacó de entre las sombras un enorme cuenco de madera en el que echó un popurrí de cáscaras de castañas y hojas secas. Tomó un cuchillo que tenía asido en su cinturón y se hirió en el brazo derecho, dejando que unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre la mezcla.

"Necesito un cabello vuestro, amo"

Y sus peticiones fueron concedidas. Cuando todos los ingredientes estuvieron en el fondo del cuenco, echó un poco de agua y removió el contenido varias veces. Luego lo situó sobre el suelo y se quedó mirando fijamente al interior, viendo cómo los ingredientes se movían por el recipiente.

"Ella será suya mi señor" dijo. El joven que se había apoyado en la ventana sonrió malvadamente.

"Perfecto, lo sabía, ahora solo tengo que…"

"Debo advertirle de algo" Kuno dejó de hablar repentinamente atento a lo que esa figura tenía que decirle.

"¿Qué pasa¡Decidme!" exigió. "¿Acaso veis algún inconveniente?"

"El corazón de la dama es joven y frágil, mas escucha lo que tengo que deciros a vos. Habrá un infiel entre los fieles de mi señor."

"¡Maldito insolente!" gritó, lanzando una copa llena de vino que había sobre la mesa situada al lado de la ventana. El líquido se derramó sin piedad por la pared golpeada y los trozos de la copa hecha añicos estaban desperdigados por el suelo. "¡No dejaré que nadie se entrometa en mis planes¿Sabes quién es el infiel?"

"No mi señor"

"¡Maldita sea!" y se dio la vuelta, dejando que su vista se perdiera en el horizonte. Estudió meticulosamente los árboles del bosque por entre los cuales había marchado Akane.

Después de varios minutos de silencio sonrió, se retocó el pelo, quitó una pelusa imaginaria del hombro de su traje azul y salió decidido de la habitación. 'No dejaré que nadie me la quite¡nadie!'

Ya en las caballerizas, Kuno exigió a uno de los sirvientes que estaba alimentando a los caballos que ensillaran al suyo.

"¡Y pronto!" demandó. La voz de advertencia seguía resonando en sus oídos una y otra vez, como un martillo golpeando insistentemente una pared de roca.

"Sí, mi señor" respondió el otro hombre. Colocó la silla roja de montar sobre el lomo de Boken, un caballo de raza, de color pardo y cabellera negra. Kuno apoyó el pie sobre estribo metálico que colgaba a un lado y pasó su otra pierna por encima del lomo del animal. El sirviente fijó la cincha y la baticola, fijando la silla en su sitio y evitando que esta se moviera o pudiera provocar algún accidente a su jinete, y alzó el rostro hacia Kuno.

"Ya está listo mi señor"

El hombre no esperó más, con las riendas bien asidas entre sus manos, espetó al semental sobre el que estaba montado rumbo al bosque, en busca de una muchacha de cabellos azulados.

Xxxx

"Ah¡qué bien se está aquí!" exclamó Akane, apoyando su cabeza sobre una roca que estaba situada en la orilla, y cerró los ojos, dejando que los rayos del sol bañaran su rostro.

"Mi señora, no debería estar ahí, alguien podría verla"

Pero Akane se desentendió del tema y actuó como si no hubiera escuchado la advertencia. En su paseo, pararon a descansar al borde del sendero, descansando sus cuerpos femeninos. El sol se había levantado bien temprano esa mañana, y el calor sofocante del ambiente estaba haciendo de la caminata algo realmente pesado. Cuando la muchacha escuchó el murmurar de las aguas en movimiento, no pudo evitar saltar de la alegría, y salió corriendo hacia el origen del sonido, dejando el camino muy atrás. La doncella la seguía intentando mantener el ritmo y correr más aprisa para detenerla en su locura, pero debía admitir que la joven era rápida aun teniendo en cuenta los zapatos de tacón bajo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Akane quedó maravillada con la vista tan hermosa que se presentó ante sus ojos. Un río estrecho de aguas cristalinas, de color azul cielo y con rocas grises adornando la orilla.

"¡Es fantástico!" exclamó "Es justo lo que necesitábamos para calmar este apremiante calor. Vamos Yuka, démonos un baño"

La doncella quedó horrorizada ante la propuesta. ¿Es que acaso su señora se había vuelto loca? Estaban en mitad del bosque, seguramente perdidas porque ninguna de las dos había estado nunca en ese lugar y no sabían el camino de vuelta, ya que el sendero lo dejaron muy atrás tras la corrida.

"Pero…pero…" Yuka no podía articular palabra.

"Oh vamos, no pasará nada." Akane pronto se deshizo de su vestido, quedando solo con las enaguas blancas que taparan su completa desnudez. Metió un pie en el agua, interrumpiendo, así, la tranquilidad de la misma, y se encogió ligeramente cuando la frescura de la corriente bañó su piel.

"Mi señora, no debería, no sabemos…"

"Tranquila Yuka" la cortó Akane, ya con más de medio cuerpo dentro del agua. "Si tan preocupada estás, vigila" contestó airadamente, y se zambulló de lleno en el agua, saboreando en sus labios el dulzor de la misma.

Así había pasado ya un rato, tranquilizando su cuerpo del calor sofocante que tenían que soportar en el día de hoy. Cerró los ojos un instante, absorbiendo la tranquilidad del lugar, y fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar con más precisión unos ruidos a su espalda.

"Yuka¡me has asusta…!" la mujer quedó sin palabras cuando, a unos metros detrás de ella y con el vestido de la muchacha en sus manos, se encontraba él. Ese soldado, jefe de la guardia, que la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y sus ojos azul-grisáceos muy fijos en la joven.

"¡Tú!" gritó la muchacha, alzándose en el agua con soberbia.

"Buenos días señorita" saludó divertido Ranma "pero creo que la pregunta debería ser QUÉ hace usted aquí, y sobretodo… así"

Entonces fue cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se translucía a través de las míseras prendas que llevaba. Sus senos quedaban totalmente a la vista del joven, y su ombligo era visible debajo de las enaguas blancas, ahora empapadas.

Akane gritó de vergüenza y cruzó los brazos frente a su torso. Volvió a meter su cuerpo en el agua y miró al joven que se reía con fiereza.

"¡Es usted un descarado¡Devuélvame mis ropas!"

"Venga a cogerlas" contestó el, divirtiéndole mucho la situación.

"¡Señorita¡He encontrado el camino y…¡¡Oh Dios mío!" gritó la doncella al ver la situación. Ella había marchado en busca del sendero por el que vinieron, para poder regresar al castillo. Es por eso que no esperaba encontrarse allí con esa situación tan comprometedora para su señora.

"Tome" le ofreció el muchacho, tendiéndole el vestido que aún sujetaba en su mano derecha.

Yuka lo tomó, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al sentirse observada tan fijamente por ese hombre tan apuesto y, por un instante, se quedó inmóvil. Solo reaccionó cuando escuchó el grito de la joven que aún seguía en el agua. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a secarse y a vestirse, no sin antes asegurarse que Ranma estaba dado la vuelta y no miraba.

"Ya estamos listas" fue la afirmación de Akane. Se puso al lado del hombre, que volvió a sonreir divertido con la situación que acababan de pasar. Sobre todo porque ahora la joven iba con la cabeza bien alta y muy soberbia en su andar.

"Esperen" dijo. Anduvo varios pasos hasta desatar el nudo de su caballo, que había dejado asegurado unos árboles más atrás, y se dirigió a donde le esperaban las mujeres.

"Vamos" ordenó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Una vez volvieron al sendero de tierra amarilla, giraron a la derecha en sentido hacia el castillo, cuando se escuchó, a lo lejos, un relinchar y el sonido de herraduras golpeando fuertemente el suelo. A los pocos instantes Kuno apareció por allí, con el rostro serio y una mirada desafiante. Las palabras de advertencia aún martilleándole.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" preguntó furioso y desconfiado. No dejaría que se la arrebatara nadie¡jamás!

**Continuará…**

**Finalizado 25 Enero 2008**

**Y aquí vamos con un capítulo más, como veis intentando cumplir vuestras peticiones. Espero que el capítulo esté cumpliendo, aunque sea un poco, vuestras expectativas. ¿Quién será la figura misteriosa¿Y quién ese fiel entre los fieles o cuáles son los propósitos de Kuno? Estoy inspirada, lo admito. Por lo menos a mí me gusta como está marchando esta historia que recién estoy empezando. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá, lo que sí prometo es que serán de varias páginas, al menos más largos de lo que estoy escribiendo últimamente. Y un último apunte, no he dejado mis otros fics de lado, espero actualizarlos pronto.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y no olvidéis dejarme un review, lo que opinéis de mi escritura y de cómo marcha la historia es muy importante para mi.**


	3. Bajo las estrellas

Lady Halcón

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko  
"…" Los personajes hablan  
'…' Los personajes piensan  
**_**kkk**_** flashback**

**Capítulo 3**

**Bajo las Estrellas**

Akane salió cuando ya todo el mundo dormía. Los guardias vigilaban sin descanso todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero ella pudo evitarlos fácilmente, pues estaba acostumbrada a escaparse sin ser vista. Lo había hecho muchas veces, desde pequeña, cuando su padre y sus hermanas se iban a la cama y ella salía ya de madrugada al jardín.

Las estrellas allá en el firmamento parpadeaban incesantemente. Su luz tenue bañaban los prados verdes que se extendían a lo largo de todo el terreno, más allá de la oscuridad. Un búho caprichoso voló por entre los árboles, y la incesante brisa nocturna sacudía tiernamente las ramas de la vegetación.

'Esto está tan tranquilo' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba profundamente el olor dulce que desprendían las plantas que se abrían en la noche. Era noche de luna nueva, por lo que era una noche oscura, sin ese característico astro que la ilumina. Akane estaba encantada, le encantaba poder observar las estrellas.

Allá a lo lejos apreció la figura de Orión, valiente cazador que, según la mitología griega, cada noche persigue al escorpión que lo mordió en el talón del pie, provocándole la muerte. Al lado de este imponente personaje, pudo apreciar la constelación de Eridanus, una de las más grandes que existen en el firmamento.

Se tumbó sobre el frío césped, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas, dibujando una cruz en el suelo. Su cuerpo tembló, pues el sol del día apenas había dejado un atisbo de calor, dando paso a una noche bastante fría. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse traído un atuendo más adecuado con la temperatura ya que el camisón blanco de tela fina que cubría su cuerpo en nada la resguardaba del frescor de la oscuridad.

Estuvo así por varios minutos, admirando la noche y su esplendor, deleitándose con el parpadeo de las estrellas, admirando la franja blanquecina que cruzaba el cielo y disfrutando del silencio del lugar.

Un crujido repentino la sobresaltó y se puso en alerta. Se quedo tumbada, muy quieta, agudizando su oído. Nada. 'Habrá sido solo mi imaginación' pensó, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, sonriendo.

De pronto volvió a escuchar un ruido muy cerca suyo, esta vez más claramente. Se apoyó en los brazos y alzó su torso para poder observar mejor de donde procedía el sonido que perturbaba el silencio. Notó como su corazón latía desbocado, pensando que se le saldría del pecho, su respiración se volvió sonora con el miedo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó apenas en un susurro. Se levantó de su posición y se puso en pose de defensa. Desde muy joven había dado algunas clases de defensa personal, muy en contra de los deseos de su padre. Sin embargo ella había conseguido camelarle y obtenido sus deseos. No había podido aprender mucho puesto que ningún entrenador quería trabajar con una mujer, así que lo poco que sabía lo tuvo que aprender ella sola, estudiando concienzudamente los libros sobre artes marciales que su padre guardaba en la biblioteca.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" repitió mas fuerte, muerta de miedo.

"Buenas noches señorita" una voz ya conocida saludó a la joven, y la figura oscura de un hombre se acercó hasta su persona.

"Es usted..." dijo sorprendida. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento helado sopló y provocó que la piel blanquecina de la joven se pusiera de gallina. Pero ella no lo notó.

"No debería estar aquí a estas horas" esto enfureció a la joven. Pero ¿quién se creía él para darle órdenes?

"Yo hago lo que me plazca" dijo furiosa y posando las manos sobre la cintura. Se sostuvieron la mirada por un instante, ambos sin dar su brazo a torcer. Igual de tozudos.

De pronto Ranma empezó a reír sonoramente, provocando la sorpresa de la joven.

"Es usted impresionante¿sabe?" dijo el hombre.

Akane lo miró desconcertada sin saber muy bien si eso había sido o no un cumplido. Ranma avanzó unos pasos más, hasta quedarse a su altura. Se sentó al lado en que instantes antes estuviera ella y la hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

Akane hizo lo pedido, todavía dudando de las intenciones del jefe de la guardia.

"¿Le gusta observar las estrellas?" preguntó de pronto.

"Sí" respondió simplemente la joven. Se hizo el silencio otra vez entre ambos, dejándose bañar por el silencio sepulcral del lugar.

"Cuando era pequeña, mi madre siempre me llevaba al jardín y nos sentábamos juntas a observar el firmamento."

Ranma se fijó en el rostro de ella. De repente la sonrisa que tenía se había tornado triste y una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla. Sintió deseos de reconfortar su pesar, pero no se movió. Iba a preguntarla, pero decidió quedarse callado, al fin y al cabo ella era prima del señor de las tierras y él un simple guardia.

"Sabe señorita..."

"Akane por favor" cortó la joven.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el desconcertado.

"Llámeme Akane, me incomodan tantas formalidades" y dicho esto ella sonrió. De repente Ranma se quedó paralizado al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la joven. Su corazón latió fuertemente y notó como un pequeño sonrojo bañaba sus mejillas por lo que agradeció que no hubiera luna, de esa forma ella no se daría cuenta de cómo le había afectado que ella le sonriera.

"De acuerdo" accedió "pero solo con la condición de que me llames Ranma"

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada al firmamento.

"Aquello de allí es Júpiter" dijo de pronto Ranma "siempre me ha parecido muy curioso pensar en que existen más planetas en el universo y la posibilidad de que no estemos solos en este gran océano de estrellas y planetas"

"¿Cual es Júpiter?" preguntó la joven.

"Aquella"

"¿Cual?"

"Aquella" contestó el joven acercándose a la chica. Sus hombros se rozaron y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven.

Ella miró en la otra dirección, evitando que sus miradas se encontraran. Akane notó como el corazón se le aceleraba. '¿Pero qué me pasa?' se preguntó sin comprender.

"Y aquello de allí es la Vía Láctea" continuó el joven como si nada hubiera pasado. Akane despertó de su ensoñación, alejando los pensamientos que se estaban acumulando en su mente.

"Sabes mucho sobre estrellas" dijo ella.

Dobló las rodillas para encogerse sobre sí misma. Apoyó el rostro entre sus rodillas y se quedó mirando al joven sin poder evitarlo. Debía admitir que Yuca tenía razón. Era un joven apuesto de nariz perfecta, ojos azules que encandilan a cualquier joven, labios fuertes y varoniles y una expresión que le hacía ver sumamente atractivo.

Ranma se sintió observado y volvió su rostro a la muchacha, que estaba encogida casi formando un ovillo. Notó como temblaba y se le encogió el corazón. Es en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba, apenas un camisón fino que ni cubría ni tapaba nada.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó.

Ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió ligeramente, el sueño estaba empezando a hacer mella en ella.

"Un poco" dijo en un suspiro y volvió a cerrarlos.

Ranma sintió que la ternura le recorría el cuerpo. Desabrochó lentamente su chaqueta y se la tendió.

"Toma" dijo. Pero la joven ya se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió y se quedó mirándola durante largos instantes. No podía negar la belleza de la joven, sus pestañas largas y tupidas, la nariz respingona, mejillas sonrosadas... Y no pudo evitar fijar su vista en sus labios. Esos hermosos labios entreabiertos, carnosos y rojos...

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella que sus alientos se mezclaron. Sorprendido por su atrevimiento y algo avergonzado se alejó de ella, colocando una mano en la frente.

"¿Pero qué hago?" se reprendió. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse, eso había estado cerca. Akane era la prima de Kuno, era inalcanzable. Además estaba ella...

Tomó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la joven, pues notó como seguía temblando y, al ver que estaba profundamente dormida, la tomó entre sus brazos apoyando la cabeza femenina en su pecho.

Ella se movió ligeramente y él se quedó quieto, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo alguna travesura. Akane se acomodó más entre sus brazos, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, y un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios.

Ranma encaminó sus pasos de vuelta al castillo, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado. No sabía por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa forma aquella noche, pero prefirió no pensarlo mucho.

Subió sigilosamente por las escaleras del castillo, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. No quería ser descubierto por su señor, ya suficiente extraño había sido el pequeño interrogatorio que le había hecho cuando les había encontrado a los tres en el camino esa mañana.

Saludó a los soldados que estaban en sus puestos, vigilando sin descanso en sus puestos. Ninguno hizo comentario alguno, todos preguntándose qué es lo que hacía su jefe con la prima del amo del castillo.

Ranma abrió la puerta del cuarto de la joven. Las bisagras chirriaron y la madera crujió. La enorme cama de la chica estaba sin deshacer. Aguantando el peso de la joven con su brazo derecho, descorrió las sábanas y la metió en el interior, cubriendo el cuerpo femenino con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. En cuanto estuvo bien cobijada bajo las mantas, la joven se removió algo inquieta, hasta que encontró la postura adecuada.

Ranma intentó sacar su chaqueta de debajo del cuerpo femenino, pero le fue imposible. Si tiraba de él acabaría despertando a la joven. Suspiró derrotado y se arrodilló a su vera. Miró el rostro dormido de la muchacha y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho.

"Eres hermosa" dijo. Llevó una mano hasta la frente de ella y acarició su frente. Los segundos pasaron, pero él no se movió de su lado. Volvió a sentir un hormigueo en su estómago y sintió la necesidad de darle un beso. Lo sopesó varias veces, sabiendo de la osadía de su acción. Acercó su rostro al de ella dubitativo. Si alguien le veía en esa posición se jugaba incluso su vida. Pero sus deseos eran más fuertes que su razón y antes de darse cuenta sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella. Sus alientos se mezclaron, y sus respiraciones bailaron juntas. ´

"Ranma" susurró el soldado Mouse desde la puerta. El jefe de la guardia del castillo no se movió del lado de la joven, abrió los ojos que en algún momento cerrara sin darse cuenta y se quedó mirando el rostro de ella. Besó su frente muy suavemente, se levantó sin hacer ruido, echó un último vistazo a la muchacha y salió de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta intentando evitar que sonara. Mouse le miró fijamente, con el rostro endurecido y los labios en una línea fina.

"Eso es peligroso, Ranma" Mouse y él, aunque jefe y soldado, siempre han sido buenos amigos, desde muy pequeños. Ambos si criaron juntos, sus familias vivían muy cerca la una de la otra. Sin embargo, la amistad se había enfriado ligeramente debido a...ella.

"Se lo que me hago" respondió serio Ranma. Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, casi desafiantes. Así estuvieron por largos minutos hasta que oyeron ruidos en la planta baja.

Ambos rompieron esa lucha de miradas, Mouse se recolocó la chaqueta, se ajustó el cinturón y volvió a su puesto de trabajo. Pero antes de desaparecer completamente por el pasillo se detuvo en su andar.

"Deberías recuperar tu chaqueta mañana" dijo sin mirar atrás.

Ranma solo observó la cabellera negra del muchacho, que la tenía sujeta en una coleta, y después el soldado se alejó. El posó su vista por última vez sobre la puerta de la habitación en cuyo interior se encontraba una dormida Akane y suspiró antes de marcharse.

xxxxx

Los pájaros piaron y golpearon con ansia el cristal de la ventana de Akane. Los sonidos despertaron a la muchacha que bostezó sonoramente. Se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos con su mano derecha, limpiándolos del sueño que aún los bañaban. Entonces notó como algo cayó de sus hombros al suelo pesadamente. Sorprendida, torció su rostro y miró el suelo. Llevó una mano a su boca, tapando el grito sorprendido al descubrir una chaqueta como la que llevaban los guardas del castillo.

Fue entonces en ese momento que se acordó de lo sucedido la noche anterior con Ranma y se sonrojó notablemente al recordar lo cercano ý familiar que se había sentido hablar con el joven de aquella forma. Le enterneció el pensar que el muchacho la llevó hasta su habitación cuando ella se quedó dormida sobre el prado. Esto le avergonzó. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido quedarse dormida en esas circunstancias? Lo cierto es que no había podido evitarlo, se sentía tan a gusto hablando con él que no pensó en la decencia ni en el protocolo de conducto. Un sonrojo muy llamativo bañó sus mejillas y se sintió como una niña pequeña que no podía dejar de reír.

"Señorita, el señor la espera para desayunar" llamó Yuca desde la puerta.

"¡Enseguida bajo!" respondió rápidamente. No quería que Yuca entrara y viera la chaqueta. Aunque no había pasado nada, sabía como eran las habladurías y el hecho de que hubiera en su habitación una prenda de hombre podría resultar muy peligroso y crear una situación complicada para el soldado. Así que la escondió entre sus vestidos en una caja en la que guardaba recuerdos que había traído de su antigua casa y, sabía, su dama no buscaría allí. Antes de meterla en la caja y sin saber la razón, acercó la chaqueta a su nariz y aspiró y se deleitó en el aroma varonil que desprendía, mezclado con su propio perfume. Eso le gustó, aunque no supo el por qué. Tampoco quiso pensar mucho en ello, se estaba sintiendo rara con respecto a Ranma desde ayer, y eso la asustaba. Un poco.

"¡Senorita!" volvió a llamar Yuca.

Akane despertó de su ensoñación, se atavió con un vestido azul con volantes blancos y bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno Chicas, aquí el siguiente capítulo que al final se tardó más de lo que me esperaba. La musa para escribir es engañosa y esquiva, y siempre va de aquí para allá, colmándonos de ideas pero no nos ayuda para plasmarlas en un papel como deseamos. En fin, espero que este capitulo este a la altura de vuestras espectativas. No he podido evitar poner un toque de mí misma, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, espero que las cosas sigan.**

En fin, un pequeño encuentro y acercamiento de nuestros protagonistas y aparición de personajes. Todavía habrá muchas sorpresas, espero. Dejenme un mensajito, me ayuda a saber que les gusta lo que hago.

Besitos a todas, con mcuho cariño AkaneKagome, gabyhyatt, laura, BABY SONY


	4. Un paseo a caballo

Lady Halcón

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko**

"…" **Los personajes hablan  
'…' Los personajes piensan  
**_**kkk**_** flashback**

**Capítulo 4  
Un paseo a caballo**

"¿Dormisteis bien?" preguntó Kuno desde su posición, presidiendo la mesa ya dispuesta para el desayuno.

"Eh… sí" contestó una ruborizada Akane, recordando los últimos eventos ocurridos en su vida. Un criado separó la silla ligeramente para que ella pudiera tomar asiento y, una vez todos acomodados, un grupo de sirvientas ataviadas con delantal blanco y vestidos sencillos hicieron su aparición por las puertas que daban a la cocina del castillo, portando en sus manos bandejas y fuentes repletas de fruta, pan y demás manjares preparados para el desayuno.

La velada fue muy silenciosa pues cada uno de los comensales estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de alerta que recibió Kuno sobre un infiel entre los fieles le tenía en alerta. De hecho ahora se daba cuenta de que debía tener más cuidado con su comportamiento cuando Akane estaba delante si quería que sus planes fueran a buen cauce. Cuando encontró al jefe de su guardia con las chicas el día anterior, sintió que un fuego repentino de celos se encendió en su interior provocando preguntas venenosas que la joven se había negado a responder, tras mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella, por el contrario, pensaba en lo agradable que había sido hablar con alguien de una forma más impersonal y, sobre todo, más amistosa. Se había dado cuenta de que, desde que había llegado al castillo, todo eran lujos, sirvientes, damas de compañía… pero realmente no tenía a una persona con la que podía hablar tan tranquilamente como lo había hecho con Ranma la noche anterior.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la entrada de un guarda que le habló al oído a su primo, evitando así que ella se enterara de lo que ocurría.

"Bien" fue la única respuesta que pudo escuchar de Kuno. Entonces volvió su vista a la muchacha, dejando la servilleta en uno de los laterales de su plato.

"Akane, tengo que ausentarme hoy todo el día. Ya sabes que el castillo es como tu casa. Puedes ir a donde quieras, mis soldados están a tus órdenes".

Ella agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza antes de verle salir por los grandes portones de madera que daban acceso al exterior del comedor. Suspiró pesadamente y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Desde ayer se le hacía la situación un poco incomoda cuando Kuno estaba delante. Ese interrogatorio al que intentó someterla no le gustó en absoluto y se había negado a contestar a sus preguntas tan venenosas. Él, en la mañana, había evitado el asunto y ella lo agradeció.

Se levantó de la mesa agradeciendo al hombre que empezaba a recoger sus platos y subió tranquilamente a coger la chaqueta que tenía bien escondida en su habitación. Antes de sacarla de su escondite escuchó golpes en la puerta.

"Pasa Yuka"

"Buenos días mi señora"

"Llámame Akane, ya te lo he dicho. Me siento incómoda si me dices así"

Yuka evitó responder pues sus modales y enseñanzas no le permitían semejante osadía. Se quedó parada delante de la puerta, que ella misma se había encargado de cerrar tras su entrada al cuarto de Akane, y allí quedó esperando, con las brazos colgando, las manos asidas, esperando.

"Yuka, necesito pedirte un favor. Me gustaría que te acercaras al pueblo a hacerme un recado"

La chica no respondió, tan solo se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento. Vio que Akane se acercaba al tocador de madera situado en la esquina y abría uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Tomó una barra de lacre de color rojo y quemó su punta con la llama de una vela que previamente había encendido para sellar el sobre, fijándolo con el escudo de su familia.

"Toma" pidió cuando se acercó a su dama de compañía. Le dio las indicaciones correspondientes para que la muchacha supera a dónde tenía que dirigirse concretamente y la despidió con una sonrisa.

Una vez se supo sola, sacó la chaqueta de la guardia del castillo, la metió en un bolso de mano que tenía guardado en el armario y salió de su habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Por suerte esa mañana no había otros guardias custodiando su puerta.

Ya en los jardines desvió su vista por todo el prado. En realidad había bastante movimiento en las cercanías de la edificación. Chicos más jóvenes estaban siendo entrenados por otros más experimentados en el arte de la espada. Akane se quedó maravillada de la habilidad que demostraban algunos y deseó ser hombre para poder aprender a manejar una de esas katanas.

Siguió su camino entonces, sujetando con su mano derecha los faldones del vestido para que no se ensuciara, y llegó hasta las caballerizas. Allí se encontró a un joven moreno, de largos cabellos, que estaba dando de comer y cepillando a los animales.

"Hola"

"Buenos días señorita" saludó el muchacho, soltando los enseres que tenía la mano e inclinándose ligeramente ante ella en un acto de respeto.

Akane pudo observarle más detenidamente, el muchacho parecía agradable.

"Verás, busco al jefe de la guardia… Ranma"

"Está en el patio al otro lado del castillo, tiene que volver por ese camino y, una vez haya pasado la puerta principal, siga recto. Lo encontrará enseguida"

"Muchas gracias"

Minutos después se encontró con otro grupo de soldados practicando el tiro con arco. Las dianas estaban a bastante distancia, según pudo apreciar Akane. Buscó su objetivo entre la multitud y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. En ese momento se encontraba enseñando la posición y la forma de lanzar a otros más inexpertos. Akane no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sus ojos no perdieron detalle del hombre tan imponente que parecía Ranma. Tan seguro y confiado. Cuando lanzó la flecha sus cabellos se movieron al compás del viento y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Akane le miró embobada, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a ruborizarse. Se reprendió a sí misma por eso y se llevó las manos a las mejillas para evitar que se notara su sonrojo.

Cuando oyó alguna que otra felicitación, volvió su vista nuevamente al grupo y observó con admiración como la flecha había quedado clavada justo en el centro. Sintió un júbilo repentino que no pudo entender y se quedó allí parada, sonriendo.

"¿Desea algo?" la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa y el corazón se le aceleró del susto, como si la hubieran encontrado cometiendo alguna travesura. Otro guardia se había detenido a su lado.

"Sí…" consiguió articular la joven tras recuperarse de la impresión. "Quería hablar con Ranma" dijo señalando al muchacho "pero veo que está ocupado así que vendré más tarde".

"¡Ranma!" llamó el guardia sin escuchar las últimas palabras. Instantes después Akane se encontraba rodeada de los dos hombres y con todas las miradas de los demás muchachos puestas sobre ella, lo que la hacía sentirse bastante incómoda.

"Akane, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Ranma con familiaridad, hasta que se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba y la gente que lo rodeaba.

Ranma carraspeó notablemente, llamando la atención de su compañero. "Gracias Mousse, sigue tú por favor, voy a acompañar a la señorita".

Mousse tan solo asintió con la cabeza, observando a Ranma seriamente. Cuando los vio alejarse por el sendero hacia el castillo, escuchó a sus espaldas comentarios y cuchicheos entre los demás muchachos. No pudo distinguir nada claramente, pero no dejó que prosiguieran, con una llamada de atención todos volvieron a sus prácticas.

Desde la torre más alta unos ojos oscuros observaron toda la escena.

Más alejados del lugar de entrenamiento Akane se detuvo.

"Solo quería devolverte esto" sacó la chaqueta del bolso y se la tendió al muchacho "aunque veo que tienes otra, me alegro. Estaba preocupada por ver qué habías hecho al dejarme tu chaqueta."

"Vaya, vaya. Así que LE preocupo" dijo Ranma con una sonrisa socarrona y marcando mucho el apelativo formal que había usado para dirigirse a ella.

Akane se enfadó ante su actitud. Frunció el ceño, apartó la vista y siguió caminando unos pasos por delante de él.

"Vamos Akane, no te enfades" pidió Ranma alcanzándola. "¿Te apetece dar un paseo?"

Akane lo miró entonces y cambió su expresión a una triste. "No puedo, si Kuno se entera de que voy sola a algún sitio sin mi dama de compañía…"

"No te preocupes, ven vamos" caminaron hasta las caballerizas. Ranma montó su caballo y pidió al joven con el que Akane había hablado antes que ensillara a otro de color grisáceo que había al fondo.

Una vez los dos estuvieron listos para partir, Akane estaba sentada de lado sobre la montura como una señorita y Ranma unos pasos por delante, vigilante. Siguieron por el mismo sendero por el que habían marchado Akane y Yuka el día anterior, pero ya sin miedo a perderse, pues Ranma parecía conocer a la perfección el camino a seguir. Estuvieron los dos en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven.

"Echaba de menos esto"

Ranma, al escuchar la voz de la chica, giró el rostro para mirarla. La verdad es que hacía un día espléndido, el sol brillante en lo alto y las hojas de los árboles susurrando a su paso, mecidas por el viento.

"¿El qué?"

"Esto. El bosque, los árboles… poder disfrutarlos tranquilamente sin alguien vigilándome todo el rato. Yuka es agradable, pero a veces me siento como una niña pequeña que no puede hacer nada sin protección"

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está?"

"La mandé al pueblo, tengo una amiga que vive ahí, la he invitado a que venga a verme uno de estos días"

"Y yo… ¿no te molesta mi compañía?"

Ranma lo dijo con una sonrisa que se ensanchó aún más cuando vio el rojizo que cubrió las mejillas de Akane. Lo cierto es que le encantaba hacerla de rabiar, pues se veía realmente hermosa. Además… desde que la conoció se dio cuenta que la joven era un espíritu libre, muy parecida a sí mismo. Y eso le encantaba, era tan diferente a las demás señoritas de sociedad que venían al castillo… Una lástima que fuera prima del señor, eso la hacía intocable. Sobre todo para una persona como él.

Akane carraspeó, intentando salir de tan incómoda situación, no queriendo contestar a la pregunta. Lo cierto es que la compañía de ese soldado se le hacía muy agradable, no se sentía vigilada, al contrario. Su corazón podía sentirse libre cuando estaba con él. De hecho, se sentía totalmente comprendida.

"Te hecho una carrera" dijo la chica de pronto, intentando cambiar de tema.

Ranma la miró sorprendido. "Eres mejor jinete de lo que esperaba, pero no creo que así puedas vencerme" dijo, asiendo las riendas tan solo con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha señalaba la postura de señorita en la que ella se encontraba.

"¿Qué no?" a Akane le encantaban los retos, cruzó la pierna derecha sobre el lomo del animal agarrándose bien fuerte a las riendas y a la silla para no caerse y terminó sentada a horcajadas. Ranma miró la operación totalmente atónito, y solo salió de su estupor cuando vio que ella ya se alejaba al galope, ganando algo de ventaja.

"¡Oi! ¡Eso no es justo!" gritó, siguiendo a la muchacha.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron una carrera desenfrenada en la que, de momento, no había un claro ganador. Akane estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de esa libertad, le encantaba notar el viento golpear sus mejillas y su pelo, que hasta entonces lo tenía recogido en un pequeño moño, se soltó con el movimiento. Ranma observó la enorme sonrisa que ella portaba y se contagió de su alegría, sintiéndola como suya propia. Disfrutaron y rieron olvidándose de los formalismos, de su posición social, … en ese momento solo eran un chico y una chica montando a caballo, totalmente libres.

Akane se atrevió a mirar a Ranma. Le impresionó su porte y su seguridad al montar. Lo cierto es que nunca había conocido a un jinete como él, y tan ensimismada estaba en lo que veía que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió hasta que no fue demasiado tarde pues un perro vagabundo se cruzó repentinamente en el camino del caballo. Este se agitó y se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, tirando a la muchacha que, al ir distraída, no se había llegado a coger bien a las riendas.

Cayó de lado sobre el camino empedrado, rasgándose el vestido y haciéndose daño en la muñeca y en el tobillo.

"¡Akane!" Ranma paró repentinamente su caballo y saltó del mismo sin pensarlo dos veces cuando la vio tendida en el suelo y sin moverse. Se agachó a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos llamándola desesperado.

"¡Akane! ¡Akane!" el corazón de Ranma latía apurado e inquieto. Solo consiguió tranquilizarse un poco cuando vio que ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"¡Baka! Menudo susto me has dado" le gritó sin pensar en lo que hacía. Al fin y al cabo ella era una dama de sociedad y él un simple soldado sin el mínimo derecho a hablarla de esa forma. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo notó.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ahora más tranquilo. Ella le sonrió, halagada por su preocupación. Las mejillas del joven se ruborizaron, pero no le apartó la mirada.

"Sí, gracias" asida a él intentó levantarse, pero el tobillo adolorido llamó su atención, provocando que cayera. Fueron los brazos de Ranma los que detuvieron la caída, abrazándola de una forma tan protectora que el corazón de Akane pegó un respingo y empezó a latir muy deprisa.

"Te has hecho daño" afirmó él, sintiéndose culpable. Entonces la cogió en sus brazos, acercándola mucho a su peso y, con un salto ágil, los subió a los dos a su caballo. Se acercó al de Akane, que estaba pastando tan solo unos metros más allá, tomó las riendas del animal y empezó la caminata de vuelta al castillo.

"Lo siento" dijo repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos.

"¿El qué?" preguntó la joven. Su cerebro no respondía muy bien en esos momentos. El brazo que rodeaba su cintura la quemaba el cuerpo de una manera deliciosa. El pecho de Ranma se notaba fuerte y masculino y podía notar sobre su cabeza la respiración de él. También, gracias a su posición, era capaz de distinguir los latidos del corazón del joven, algo acelerados.

"Por mi culpa te hiciste daño"

A Akane se le enterneció el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

"No fue tu culpa Ranma, yo iba distraída."

"Puede, pero tenía que haberte protegido" dijo muy serio. Akane alzó el rostro en ese momento. Ranma tenía una expresión seria, el mentón endurecido y sus rostros fijos en el camino.

Nunca supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a acariciar la mejilla del muchacho, pero lo cierto es que le gustó sentir su joven piel en su mano. Le gustó acariciar su rostro, y le encantó que los ojos agua marina posaran su vista en ella. Y fue, justo en ese momento, que Akane se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que estaba metida en un gran problema.

**Continuará…**

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza de mis actualizaciones, pero simplemente la musa no llega nunca y me cuesta muchisimo escribir algo que me emocione. De hecho este capitulo lo llevo escribiendo dos semanas, y queria hacer algo mas largo y emocionante, pero esto es lo unico que salio de mi cabecita. Igualmente me he quedado bastante satisfecha. La historia esta tomando un rumbo que ni yo misma esperaba, y siento que es un poco lenta, pero creo que estos momentos son importantes para fijar los hechos que van a dar lugar a toda la trama de despues.

Punto dos: muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejais un comentario, me encantan. Y a los que no, igualmente espero que os agrade la historia tb. Ya sabes que siempre deseo saber que pensais, o si teneis ideas que querais compartir conmigo, siempre son bienvenidas las criticas.

Espero intentar no tardarme demasiado, pero no prometo nada. Igualmente decirme que opinais, asi a ver si se me ocurren cositas pa escribir. Y ya no os aburro mas con las notas de autor.

Besos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!


	5. Atrapados bajo la lluvia

Lady Halcón

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko**

"…" **Los personajes hablan  
'…' Los personajes piensan  
**_**kkk**_** flashback**

**Capítulo 5  
Atrapados bajo la lluvia**

A pesar del enorme sol que había iluminado el día, unas grandes y esponjosas nubes oscuras se hicieron paso por el enorme cielo, oscureciendo el paisaje y amenazando con una gran tormenta que pronto caería sobre las pobres almas que aún siguieran en la intemperie. Ranma, consciente de esto, se preocupó. Aún estaban demasiado lejos hasta llegar al castillo, de modo que las gotas de lluvia empezarían a caer sobre ellos sin piedad, y no contaban con refugio alguno. La joven que mantenía asida entre sus brazos se había quedado dormida, cosa que agradecía profundamente. Por lo hinchado que estaba su tobillo, presentía que el dolor sería considerable. Sin embargo, mientras ella estuviera en el mundo de morfeo podría continuar el largo camino hasta su destino sin sentir el dolor apremiante.

En sus pensamientos estaba sumergido cuando una fría gota de agua golpeó su nariz, a la que siguieron muchas otras. La joven se desperezó al sentir la humedad en sus brazos desnudos y sobre su cabello.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó, restregándose fuertemente los ojos y evitando un bostezo. De repente ella se encogió en sí misma y dio un alarido de dolor.

"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó Ranma preocupado.

"No" dijo ella intentando calmarle "es solo que no me acordaba de que me había lastimado, y he intentado moverlo bruscamente." Entonces ella alzó los ojos al cielo. Las gotas cayeron sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando notó como el caballo comenzaba a andar más deprisa, pero no fue hasta que vio que se desviaban del sendero que preguntó "Ranma, ¿no íbamos al castillo?"

"Sí, pero está empezando a llover más fuerte y temo que tu tobillo necesita una cura rápido. Por suerte tengo un amigo que es médico y su casa está cerca de aquí. En realidad es el médico del pueblo, pero se aloja en plena naturaleza".

Akane, contenta con la respuesta, no dijo nada más. Lo cierto es que el dolor se estaba haciendo más intenso, especialmente con el galope del caballo, la lluvia empezaba a caer incesante y el pesado vestido mojado la incomodaba mucho. Además la brisa que empezó a soplar la provocó que temblara de frío.

Ranma, al sentir esto, la apretó más contra sí, intentando aportarle algo de calor. "Lo siento Akane, ya casi estamos."

Y cierta fue la predicción pues apenas unos minutos después una pequeña cabaña, de aspecto modesto pero con un precioso jardín multicolor apareció entre los árboles. Ranma bajó del caballo con dificultad cuando pararon delante de la cabaña, pues no quería mover mucho a Akane y provocarle más dolor.

"¡Doctor!" llamó agitado, golpeando la puerta con la mano derecha.

Se oyó eco de pasos, y poco tiempo después el médico apareció en la puerta.

"¡Ranma!" exclamó el médico, pero cuando vio a la joven entre sus brazos le hizo hueco para que pasara.

"Se cayó del caballo y se ha hecho daño en el tobillo. Me temo que eso ha ocurrido hace casi una hora ya y está bastante inflamado. No quise tocárselo porque le dolía mucho."

"Bien" respondió el hombre "Necesito que me traigas unas gasas y luego ve a meter los caballos al establo"

Ranma hizo lo pedido y salió bajo la lluvia. Lo que antes habían sido apenas unas gotas de agua se había convertido en una tormenta tremenda y dio gracias a kamisama por haberles dado un sitio en el que alojarse y resguardarse de la lluvia. Limpiándose las gotas de los ojos, llevó con dificultad a los caballos al pequeño establo que ocupaba la parte de atrás de la vivienda, y una vez atados y quitado las riendas les echó un poco de heno para que comieran.

Cuando entró por la puerta, oyó un alarido femenino de dolor y el corazón se le encogió en un puño. Se acercó hasta la puerta cerrada de la habitación en la que se encontraba Akane y esperó apoyándose en la pared. Pocos minutos después el doctor apareció.

"Por suerte es solo un esguince, no muy grave, pero los desgarres de ligamento suelen ser bastante dolorosos. Se lo he puesto en frío y lo he vendado mínimamente, porque la hinchazón era considerable. Le dolerá hoy y mañana, pero cada vez irá a menos y en unos días estará como nueva.

"Gracias" sonrió el joven, contento de que no fuera nada grave.

"Ranma" le llamó nuevamente. "Por sus ropajes y sus modales es una chica de sociedad. Estando contigo deduzco que debe ser la prima de Kuno. Ten cuidado." Le dijo muy serio.

"Lo sé". Dicho esto entró nuevamente a la habitación. Akane estaba medio adormilada, pero sonrió al notar la presencia del joven a su lado.

"Ey, ¿cómo te encuentras?"

"Bueno, he estado mejor baka ¿no ves que me he hecho daño en el tobillo?" su tono de voz era amistoso y tenía una amplia sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

"Si no fueras tan kawaiikune no te habrías caído del caballo" protestó él, sonriendo también.

"Debería reprenderte por llamarme eso" dijo ella, cayendo en el mundo de los sueños "pero por esta vez te perdono" y dicho esto se quedó profundamente dormida.

Un par de horas más tarde Akane despertaba de su sueño. Abrió muy despacio los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para conseguir vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Cuando se acostumbró a la falta de luz, pudo apreciar que estaba en una habitación pequeña, modestamente amueblada, pero exquisitamente decorada. La cama sobre la que estaba acostada era bastante confortable y en una mesita de madera que había en la cabecera encontró un vaso con el que amainar la sed.

Oyó unos toques suaves en la puerta cerrada y ésta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre ya mayor que portaba en su mano un candelabro con tres velas encendidas.

"Veo que está despierta, señorita" dijo amablemente.

Cuando llegaron, Akane no había podido apreciar los rasgos del doctor, por el dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Sin embargo ahora, a la luz de las velas, pudo notar como este era un hombre alto y corpulento, de rasgos rectos y frente ancha. El pañuelo que portaba en la cabeza mostraba la falta de cabello que cubría su cráneo. Los ropajes eran ya viejos y estaban algo raídos y las gafas le daban un toque de seriedad.

"Usted es…"

"Me llamo Genma. Saotome Genma."

"¿Tiene el mismo apellido que Ranma?" preguntó ella sorprendida. Recordaba a la perfección el momento en el que le presentaron al joven guardia. Se sentía incapaz de olvidar esa sonrisa que la encandiló desde el primer día.

_A lo lejos un caballo relinchó y Akane pudo vislumbrar cómo un estupendo semental español de cabellos negros se dirigía trotando hacia ellos._

"_¡Buenos días señor!" saludó el joven que estaba subido el animal._

"_Buenos días ¿alguna noticia?"_

"_No señor, todo tranquilo. Los programas de entrenamiento van perfectamente y los nuevos voluntarios están siendo probados ahora mismo por otros guardias más experimentados."_

"_Estupendo. Akane" la llamó. "Te presento al jefe de mi guardia, él se encargará de tu completa protección"._

"_¿Acaso estamos en peligro?" preguntó ella asustada, sin quitarle la mirada al joven de ojos azulados que la miraban con intriga._

_Kuno rio ante la inocencia de la muchacha. Sin embargo, la charla se vio interrumpida por Sasuke, que pidió al amo Kuno que volviera a palacio, pues habían venido a verle y solicitaban su presencia._

"_General, encárguese de acompañar a mi prima y complacerla en todo lo que haga falta. No quiero que le falte de nada" y entonces besó, inesperadamente, la mejilla de la joven._

_Cuando Kuno desapareció camino al castillo, Akane volvió su vista al general que acababa de descender del caballo._

"_Encantada, mi nombre es Akane"_

"_Un placer señorita Akane" saludó el joven esperando acompañarla. Cuando ella no se movió preguntó, "¿A dónde desea ir?"_

"_Bueno, en verdad querría saber a quién me dirijo, usted aún no me ha dicho su nombre"_

_El sonrió ante lo dicho, le sorprendió el espíritu impetuoso y salvaje de la joven. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró con impaciencia._

"_Mi nombre es Ranma. Saotome Ranma"_

El hombre sonrió ante la pregunta.

"En realidad… Ranma es mi hijo. Mi hijo adoptivo"

Akane se quedó extrañada ante esta confesión "¿Adoptivo?"

"Sí, su padre, mi hermano, murió cuando él era apenas un niño, al igual que su madre. En realidad los mataron unos bandidos que tan solo buscaban algo con lo que hacer fortuna. Es un milagro que él sobreviviera. Estuvo escondido durante días sin nada que comer ni beber. Cuando lo encontré, bajo unas tablas del suelo de la vivienda, el pobre estaba bastante desnutrido, casi muerto."

Akane sintió una repentina tristeza inundarle el cuerpo y el alma. Debió de ser terrible para él quedarse huérfano tan joven. Ella sabía bien lo que era vivir sin una madre que te abrazara por las noches desde muy pequeña. Sin embargo, y para su suerte, siempre había podido contar con el amor y cariño de su padre y sus hermanas. Ranma debía haberse sentido muy solo.

"Se pasó varios meses sin hablar con nadie. Cuando tuvo fuerzas suficientes, empezó a practicar con una espada vieja. No paraba nunca, tan solo para comer. Practicaba día y noche diferentes técnicas de ataque que copiaba a otros soldados. Se escabullía todos los días de mi vista y volvía con algo nuevo que aprender. Con tan solo verlas una vez conseguía aprenderlas. Tiene un talento increíble. No sé qué fue lo que hizo que volviera a pronunciar palabra alguna, pero doy gracias a kami por ello. Yo le enseñé todo lo que se cuando me lo pidió, pero pasados unos años me di cuenta que me superaba con creces."

Akane escuchó el relato totalmente absorta en las palabras que salían pronunciadas de la boca de aquel hombre.

"Ranma nunca habla de sus padres. Ni conmigo ni con nadie"

Akane sintió que mil y una preguntas se agolpaban en su garganta, mas no pudo formularlas, pues el joven del que hablaban apareció en ese momento en la puerta, mirándolos a los dos con cara de curiosidad.

"Vaya, veo que ya estás despierta" dijo cuando se percató de que ambos dirigían su vista hasta donde él estaba.

"Sí, le estaba diciendo que en cuanto amaine un poco la lluvia podréis emprender el camino de regreso. El tobillo le seguirá doliendo un poco unos días" le comentó mientras volvía su vista hacia la joven "pero con un poco de descanso pronto podrá volver a andar perfectamente."

"Seguiré pudiendo montar a caballo, ¿no?" preguntó tímidamente. La mirada tan seria y tan profunda que le estaba lanzando Ranma desde su posición la intimidaba bastante y se sentía un poco cohibida en su presencia después del ridículo tan espantoso que había hecho delante de él. Ella era una jinete experimentada, un espíritu libre… montar a caballo había sido su pasión desde niña y se había caído de él de la forma más tonta posible, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. ¿Y si nunca más pudiera volver a montar?

"No se preocupe" contestó Genma, que sonrió cuando ella suspiró aliviada "volverá a montar a caballo muy pronto, ya lo verá. Seguro que tiene hambre, ¿no?"

En ese momento la tripa de la joven rugió sonoramente. A ella se le sonrojaron las mejillas y apartó la vista, no pudiendo encarar la mirada de ninguno de los presentes después de la situación tan vergonzosa que acababa de sufrir. Los dos hombres no pudieron evitar reír ante lo cómico de la situación.

"Iré a preparar algo delicioso para la señorita" dijo el hombre levantándose del asiento en el que se había posicionado al lado de la paciente.

"Te ayudo" ofreció el joven guardia cuando Genma salía por la puerta.

"No" dijo simplemente, colocando su mano robusta sobre el hombro de Ranma "es mejor que le hagas compañía a la señorita." Y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Ranma lo vio alejarse con mirada curiosa. Le pareció realmente sorprendente que después del preaviso que le había dado cuando llegaron a la casa, ahora les diera privacidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se quedaban completamente solos. Si alguien se enterara de semejante cosa podría ocurrir un gran escándalo. Suspiró, no quería tener más pensamientos negativos, después de todo ya se iba a armar una buena cuando volvieran al castillo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban todo el día fuera, que los habían visto salir juntos y que es muy posible que no pudieran volver esa noche. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella, no quería que su reputación se viera oscurecida por alguien como él. Además este… ¿sueño? Acabaría pronto. La fiesta se aproximaba y ella vendría. Y Kuno le propondría matrimonio a Akane. Lo sabía porque él mismo se lo había dicho, pues era uno de sus hombres de confianza. Pero… ¿qué es lo que sentía por la joven? Ella estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. Pronto sería la esposa de su señor… Se estaba jugando el cuello y lo sabía. Pero había algo en ella… su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos, su alegría…

"Ranma"

La voz de la chica le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sentó sobre el asiento que anteriormente había ocupado Genma y la miró con aire serio.

"Gracias otra vez" dijo ella, tímida y totalmente ruborizada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le causaba esas sensaciones la mirada escrutiñadora del ojiazul?

"No te preocupes. Genma es un buen amigo mío. Es el mejor de la zona."

"Mi hermana mayor está casada con un médico"

El repentino cambio de tema sorprendió a Ranma, que apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, acercando su rostro más hacia la joven, curioso.

"¿Sabes? Cuando era una niña creía que estaba enamorada de él. Y sentía envidia de mi hermana Kasumi porque ella siempre ha sido mucho más guapa que yo. Mucho más femenina, más señorita. Más dulce y agradable. Cuando era joven tenía muchos pretendientes. Mi hermana Nabiki, por el contrario, es tan independiente. Admiro su capacidad de ser libre, de no depender de nadie. Yo siempre fui el patito feo de la familia. Les echo mucho de menos."

Impulsado por un sentimiento que no pudo explicar, tomó la mano de la joven, que hasta entonces había estado apoyada sobre la manta que cubría sus piernas, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"Desde el primer día que te vi, nunca te he considerado un patito feo. Eres una mujer muy hermosa…Akane"

Su nombre en los labios de Ranma sonaba especial, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al oírlo, y antes de darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos podían entremezclarse.

"Ranma" susurró ella, en apenas un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza esperando el contacto tan repentinamente ansiado.

"¡La comida está lista!" la llamada los despertó de su ensoñación, separándose él de inmediato de ella. Un color rojizo cubría sus mejillas y ambos dirigieron sus vistas al suelo, encontrándolo verdaderamente interesante.

En ese momento Genma apareció nuevamente por la puerta. Traía consigo una bandeja con un cuenco de barro lleno de un caldo humeante y unas pocas verduras.

"Siento que no sea demasiado" se disculpó el hombre, depositando la bandeja sobre las piernas de la joven.

"Es estupendo, muchas gracias" y dicho esto, viendo como los hombres desaparecían por la puerta, suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a comer.

XXX

La mañana siguiente se despertó un día muy soleado y Ranma y Akane decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo. Una vez se despidieron de Genma y agradeciéndole su hospitalidad, el chico ayudó a subir a la joven al caballo, con cuidado de no golpear descuidadamente su tobillo. Subió él también sobre su montura y, tras el grupo de árboles que habían encontrado el día anterior, encontraron el sendero.

El camino fui muy silencioso, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo cierto es que en la mente de ambos rondaban las imágenes de los hechos ocurridos la tarde anterior, y ninguno de los dos había podido dormir mucho por la misma razón. Por eso es que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta de dónde estaban, ya habían entrado por las puertas del castillo. Un grupo de guardias, liderados por Kuno, acudió a toda prisa hasta ellos.

"¿Dónde demonios habéis estado? Exijo una explicación" dijo a la vez que hacía un gesto a dos guardias más jóvenes para que arrestaran a su capitán. Ambos obedecieron dubitativos, pues Ranma era una persona importante entre ellos.

"¿Qué haces Tatewaki?" preguntó Akane entre sorprendida y asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ella, pues su primo había sacado la espada de su cinto y la había colocado sobre el cuello del muchacho.

"Eres un vil traidor. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi prima?" Akane, cojeando, se acercó hasta él. Posó las manos temblorosas sobre el puño que sujetaba la espada e hizo fuerza para que bajara el arma.

"Kuno ¡detente! Ranma no me ha hecho nada, ha sido todo un caballero y sin su ayuda ahora mismo podría estar muerta"

Ante las palabras de la muchacha, Kuno bajó alejó ligeramente la hoja afilada del cuello del capitán de su guardia.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Le pediste que cuidara de mí y me llevara a donde me placiera. Le pedí que me acompañara en un paseo a caballo porque Yuka estaba haciendo un recado para mí en el pueblo y sé que no te hubiera gustado que fuera sola. Pero fui descuidada y me caí del caballo y me hice daño en el tobillo. Si no hubiera sido por él estaría perdida en el monte, herida y no quiero pensar qué más. La tormenta nos pilló por sorpresa en el camino, por eso es que no pudimos volver. Nos alojamos en casa del médico del pueblo, que nos dio cobijo y comida además de curarme el tobillo. Solo me ha cuidado y protegido, tal y como le pediste que hiciera."

Por suerte, las palabras de Akane hicieron efecto en Kuno, quien volvió a guardar la espada y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los otros guardias para que le soltaran.

"Está bien. Buen trabajo" felicitó al muchacho, con algo de intranquilidad todavía tiñendo su voz.

"Se lo agradezco mi señor" contestó el joven haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Sasuke!" el mismo criado que había conocido el primer día que llegó al castillo hizo su aparición, como si surgiera del mismísimo aire. Éste se inclinó frente a Kuno en señal de sumisión esperando sus órdenes.

"Lleva a los caballos al establo, que Sonu se encargue de ellos. Luego dirígete a mis aposentos. ¡Yuka!"

La joven apareció también de entre la multitud. "Acompaña a mi prima a su cuarto y ve en busca de mi médico. Quiero que la mire el tobillo. Dile que luego se dirija a mi despacho."

Xxx

Habían pasado varias horas desde que volviera al castillo y ya estaba aburrida de tanta servidumbre y de no hacer nada. Nada más llegar había ido a verla Akituki y, aunque era encantador, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba Genma más como médico que el de la corte. Akituki era más servicial, pero no sentía ese sentimiento acogedor que desprendía la casa de Genma. Además…¡no era una muñeca de porcelana! No se iba a romper porque diera unos cuantos pasos aquí y allá, o inclusive a la pata coja si era preciso. Pero no, no la dejaban moverse ni un milímetro, así que solo le quedaba dejar volar su imaginación y sus pensamientos se desviaron a un joven de cabello trenzado y ojos azules.

'¿Qué estará haciendo Ranma ahora?'

Xxx

Ranma estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, supervisando los avances de los nuevos soldados. Asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando y daba alguna que otra orden aquí y allá cuando era necesario. Por su expresión seria, cualquiera diría que estaba tremendamente concentrado en el entrenamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo enfrente suyo. Sin embargo, su mente divagaba por otras laderas. No podía cerrar su mente a Akane. Siempre que lo intentaba ella aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sabía que ella era un juego peligroso. Podría ponerse en peligro, además de a la chica, y no quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mousse a su lado hasta que este le dio un codazo en las costillas para llamar su atención.

"¡Oi! ¿A qué vino eso?"

"Bueno, como lo verbal no funcionaba tuve que probar métodos más físicos." Dijo simplemente.

"Muy gracioso Mousse, ¿qué quieres?"

"Eso es lo que te quiero preguntar a ti. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te rebañen el cuello? Estas jugando a un juego muy peligroso y tienes todas las de perder."

"Tranquilo Mousse que no ha pasado nada y no va a pasar nada. Tan solo nos quedamos atrapados bajo la tormenta y nada más."

"Ranma, hemos crecido juntos, te considero casi como un hermano. Mírame. Olvídate de ella, ¿me oyes? Tienes a otra belleza a tus pies, con la que puedes estar y con la que no tienes nada que temer. Ella te quiere, no juegues con las dos."

"¿Pero de qué vas? Yo no juego con nadie. Estoy con ella. Akane no es nada más que la prima de Kuno a quien me encargaron cuidar y eso hice nada más."

"Bien, lo que tú digas" los dos volvieron la vista al frente tras este comentario, y así pasaron el resto de la tarde.

Xxx

"¿Akane, puedo pasar?" pidió Tatewaki Kuno desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Claro"

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bueno, un poco aburrida estando aquí encerrada" se quejó, refunfuñando cual niña pequeña.

Kuno sonrió ante esto divertido.

"Mi hermana llega mañana. Llegó una carta de su parte, dice que viene con su prometido. En dos días darán una fiesta de compromiso para anunciar el noviazgo ante el resto de la sociedad. Vamos a organizarlo en el salón real."

"Es estupendo" dijo ella, sin mucha emoción. No porque no estuviera alegra por la noticia, sino que a Kodachi hacía casi 10 años que no la veía y tenía que admitir que apenas se acordaba de ella. Pero se alegraba por su prima.

"Vamos a invitar a gente importante de toda nuestra clase. Estaba pensando que quizá hay alguien a quien quieras invitar"

"¡Sí!" exclamó ella con alegría. "Es una amiga mía de la infancia y vive en el pueblo. Podría invitarla a que pasara mañana la noche aquí y así poder prepararnos las dos para el baile del día siguiente. Así no me sentiría tan sola".

A Kuno no le gustó mucho la idea. Si la amiga vivía en el pueblo significaba que no era de su clase. Pero la cara tan linda que puso Akane provocó que no pudiera ignorar su petición.

"Dile al cochero que lleve a Yuka. Ya se conocen y podrá darle el recado más rápidamente pues ella ya sabe donde vive Ukyo" propuso Akane.

"Bien, que descanses" dijo simplemente. Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla durante largo tiempo, cosa que a Akane no le sentó muy bien. Sentía que había algo que se le escapaba de las manos y no podía comprender a qué se debía esa sensación, pero no le gustaba nada.

Varias horas después, cuando el silencio bañaba el castillo y solo la luz de las antorchas iluminaban los pasillos y otras estancias, Akane seguía recordando los dos días tan extraños que había pasado. Y cuando se quedó dormida, lo último que quedó en su mente fue la sensación del brazo de Ranma sosteniéndola por la cintura y ella acariciándole la mejilla.

**Continuará...**

**LO SIENTO!!!! La musa no llega y se que la tardanza es mucha, pero intentaré ponerme las pilas. Al menos os he dejado un capitulito largo, para que tengais un poco más de entretenimiento. Igualmente espero que os guste.**

**Quería agradecer de corazón a aquellos que seguís conmigo aun a pesar del tiempo. Especialmente a **karu-hi, Naoko tendo, fern25, Mafufa, mi wapa catumy y la wapisima AkaneKagome** muchas gracias por vuestras palabras de aliento, y a los demás también, por leer.**

**Un beso a todos!  
**


	6. Kodachi y Ukyo

**Lady Halcón**

****

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko

**"…" Los personajes hablan  
'…' Los personajes piensan  
**_**kkk**_** flashback**

**Kodachi y Ukyo  
---**

Akane se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Se sentía completamente relajada y con fuerzas renovadas, dispuesta a enfrentar el nuevo día. Se sentó en la cama posando los pies en el suelo, y probó con cuidado a levantarse apoyándose en el pie malherido. La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue grande al notar que, si bien aún sentía una leve molestia cada vez que pisaba con dicho miembro, esta era perfectamente soportable y por lo tanto podía dejar el encierro que suponía quedarse todo el día en su habitación y salir a respirar el dulce aire fresco del campo.

Una vez vestida y completamente lista, anduvo por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor. Aunque en la estancia no había ni un alma, le sorprendió ver la cantidad de movimiento que se apreciaba por los pasillos del castillo. Muchos criados se habían cruzado con ella portando entre sus brazos varios juegos de mantas y, entre otras cosas, un gran baúl. Las muchachas iban de acá para allá con cubos de agua y otros enseres y además pudo apreciar que la actividad entre los soldados también había comenzado de muy buena mañana. Se dirigió hacia una de las puertas de salida y tuvo que cerrar los ojos repentinamente cuando el sol le dio de lleno en sus orbes marrones. El día se mostraba hermoso, con un enorme cielo azul extendiéndose hasta más allá del horizonte. Las praderas verdes y los árboles frondosos. Todo a su alrededor tenía una belleza inigualable, y aspiró el aroma a flores que bañaba el ambiente, impregnándose de ellas, bebiendo de su aroma y su belleza.

"Es un día perfecto para ir a montar a caballo" se dijo, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Tendría que esperar algunos días más hasta que su pie estuviera completamente curado para poder realizar una de sus aficiones favoritas.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió al interior, dispuesta a tomar el desayuno y a desfrutar de los placeres que le ofrecía el nuevo día.

---

Ya era la hora de la comida y a Akane le sorprendió encontrar un plato más en la mesa. ¿Estarían esperando a alguien? Sentada en su asiento, con las manos expandidas sobre sus piernas, esperó a que trajeran la comida. Kuno estaba sentado presidiendo la mesa, como siempre, y la miraba de vez en cuando de forma bastante descarada.

"Akane" la llamó "pareces preocupada ¿te ocurre algo?"

"No" dijo ella, sonrojándose por haber sido descubierta. "Solo me preguntaba por qué hay un plato más. ¿Acaso alguien va a compartir la mesa con nosotros?"

"No solo hoy" respondió Kuno. Sin embargo, la charla se vio interrumpida porque las puertas que daban al pasillo principal se abrieron estrepitosamente. Tras ellas apareció una joven hermosa, de largos cabellos negros sujetos en una coleta lateral alta. Los labios, pintados con un carmín rojo intenso, eran carnosos y pronunciados, nariz aguileña y ojos claros. Akane no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa al ver a la mujer. Vestía un traje azul, largo y vaporoso, adornado con ribetes de oro y plata. En su cuello portaba un costoso colgante de turquesas y sobre la cabeza y enredado entre los finos cabellos, una tira de tela también azulada, que resplandecía con los rayos del sol. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Akane fue la expresión de la mujer. Se veía decidida y altanera, con una sonrisa poco amable en los labios.

"Hermano" saludó simplemente a Kuno, sin un ápice de emoción alguna, ni siquiera de añoranza, o un abrazo fraternal después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

"Kodachi, te presento a Akane, nuestra prima. Se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros una larga temporada" 'Una muy larga' pensó el hombre.

"Encantada" saludó Akane.

Kodachi la miró fijamente a los ojos durante un instante, para luego pasear su vista por la joven descaradamente. "Mmm… pareces una plebeya. En fin, vamos a comer, tengo hambre." Y dicho esto se sentó a la mesa ocupando el asiento justo al otro lado del mueble, enfrente de Kuno.

Akane, que se había quedado con la boca abierta por el comentario tan poco amable de la mujer, tuvo que cerrarla y recomponerse. Tenía en la punta de la lengua unas cuantas palabras muy poco amables que la hermana de Kuno se merecía por la forma con la que la había tratado, pero tenía que calmarse. Al fin y al cabo ella era una persona acogida en su casa, debía agradecer su amabilidad y comportarse como una buena invitada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gruñido. Con razón nunca habían conocido a esa parte de la familia. Tras la muerte de su madre, el contacto desapareció casi completamente. Y de eso hacía muchos años.

Cuando sirvieron los platos, los dos hermanos empezaron una conversación bastante cortés. Akane, que no quería sentirse desplazada ni menospreciada, decidió intervenir cuando oyó que Tatewaki le preguntaba a su hermana por su prometido.

"Yoshi estaba muy cansado y me ha dicho que le disculpen. No es nada del otro mundo, un poco tonto y fácil de manipular, pero su familia es de buena clase social y tiene una fortuna considerable. Una pena que no tenga un cuerpo aceptable, pero para eso hay solución ¿cierto? Jo, jo, jo"

Akane se sentía exasperada con la chica ¿Qué forma era esa de tratar a la gente? Además, ¿acaso solo se iba a casar con él por su fortuna? ¿Sin amor? Ella no podía imaginarse una cosa así, le impresionaba lo descarada y superficial que podía llegar a ser Kodachi. ¿Y qué pasaba con esa risa? Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

"¿A qué se dedica Yoshi?" preguntó masajeándose las sienes, intentando así que parara de reír.

"Su familia tiene una de las flota de barcos más ricas del país. Además, ahora que el comercio con el otro continente ha aumentado, la fortuna de su familia también. Oh pero, ¡eso no es importante! Lo importante es que en tres días seré su esposa y tendré todo el dinero y joyas que jamás hayas podido imaginar" dijo con retintín. Akane se estaba sintiendo enferma y mareada con la personalidad de esa mujer. Volvió a su plato sin volver a mencionar palabra y terminó lo antes que pudo para poder levantarse de la mesa y poder salir de ese lugar, sentía como si le empezara a faltar el aire y la cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento si seguía escuchando las tonterías de Kodachi. Sin embargo, y cuando ya se disponía a salir por la puerta, la voz de Kuno la detuvo, impidiéndole la huida.

"Dime"

"El cochero partió en busca de tu amiga junto con Yuka y no creo que tarden mucho en regresar. Han arreglado la habitación de invitados para ella, en el segundo piso al final del pasillo."

"Sé donde está" le cortó Akane, quería salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde en mi despacho, estaré ahí toda la tarde arreglando unos asuntos además de la preparación del baile de mañana."

"Está bien, iré más tarde. Ahora me gustaría volver a mis aposentos a descansar un poco. Adiós Tatewaki, Kodachi" y salió del lugar sin volver la vista atrás.

---

Un par de horas después Akane se encontraba en su habitación, intentando matar el tiempo. Lo cierto es que estaba realmente aburrida y tenía ganas de pasear por los jardines o ver a los soldados entrenar. Cualquier cosa con tal de ocupar su tiempo en algo que no fuera el techo de su cuarto. Sin embargo, Kodachi estaba fuera. Y dentro. Y en todas partes. La había oído pasar por delante de su habitación varias veces y pudo distinguir su risa en el jardín otras tantas. Lo cierto es que no deseaba encontrarse con ella nuevamente. Quería evitar su presencia a cualquier precio, aún a costa de su tiempo, por eso es que se encontraba en esa situación. Encerrada y aburrida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando unos toques en la puerta la despertaron de su ensoñación. Tras la autorización por parte de la joven, Sasuke entró al cuarto, con la cabeza inclinada a modo de reverencia.

"Su visita ha llegado, está desempacando en su cuarto"

Akane saltó de la alegría y con un rápido gracias salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando al pequeño sirviente anonadado por el despliegue de felicidad proveniente de la joven.

La muchacha no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Como la puerta estaba abierta, entró sin llamar y casi se lanzó a los brazos de la joven cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

"¡Ukyo!"

"¡Akane!"

Las dos se abrazaron y rieron alegremente, contentas de que se cumpliera por fin el tan esperado reencuentro.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Akane.

Ambas jóvenes se sentaron sobre la colcha que cubría la cama del cuarto de Ukyo, con las manos cogidas entre sí.

"Estoy muy bien, feliz de volver a verte. ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez?"

"¡Por supuesto! Jamás podré olvidar la cara que se le quedó a tu padre cuando nos descubrió comiéndonos aquellos okonomiyakis que había preparado para la fiesta. ¡Menuda regañina!"

"Y que lo digas. Y cuéntame ¿cómo están tus hermanas?"

Akane ensombreció el rostro ante la pregunta "Están bien. La verdad es que no tengo muchas noticias actuales porque las cartas tardan mucho en llegar y ya sabes que viven bastante lejos. Especialmente Nabiki, que no para quieta. Y a vosotros ¿cómo os va aquí? Me quedé muy preocupada cuando tuvisteis que marcharos."

"Sí, lamento muchísimo la muerte de tu padre. Era un gran hombre."

"Yo también lo lamento" dijo la joven de pelo negro, aguantado una lágrima traicionera.

Ukyo, al notar esto, se mordió el labio, culpándose por haber sacado un tema tan delicado. No hacía tanto que Soun Tendo había fallecido y obviamente su hija no había podido superar aún su muerte. Intentando animar nuevamente los ánimos, cambió de tema.

"La verdad es que hemos abierto una tienda en el pueblo. Por suerte mi padre me deja ayudarle tanto que en los últimos días he estado casi yo sola dirigiendo el local. Mi padre le ha puesto mi nombre."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Akane, entusiasmada con la noticia.

Ukyo afirmó con la cabeza. "Tengo el orgullo de poder decir que el Uchans se ha hecho bastante popular. Teniendo en cuenta lo poquito que tiene nuestra clientela, claro. Pero la gente es maravillosa, nos han acogido muy bien y eso lo agradezco muchísimo, no tenía muy claro cómo sería adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias, pero no puedo quejarme. ¿Y qué tal a ti? He oído que tu primo es muy apuesto."

"Bueno, no puedo negar eso. Es un poco controlador. Siento como que a cada rato quiere saber dónde estoy, con quién y por qué estoy haciendo esto o lo otro. Pero en realidad no puedo quejarme. Me trata muy bien y tengo comida y un techo bajo el que vivir. Y todo ello sin pedir nada a cambio. La verdad es que se lo agradezco muchísimo porque al quedarnos en la ruina no sabía qué iba a ser de mí. Mis hermanas ya tenían la vida demasiado complicada como para sumarles una boca más. Aunque reconozco que echo de menos nuestra casa, pasear por esos prados tan verdes"

"Aquí también tienes preciosos caminos para recorrer".

"Sí, eso es cierto. De hecho el otro día fui a dar un paseo a caballo con el jefe de la guardia de Kuno. Es un muchacho muy agradable y disfruto mucho de su compañía."

"¿Cómo se llama el halagado?" preguntó Ukyo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ranma. Saotome Ranma. Seguramente le conocerás en la fiesta, si no antes." Akane se sonrojó con el recuerdo del joven, los momentos tan íntimos que había compartido y la situación en la que se habían visto inmersos en la casa de Genma.

Ukyo, al apreciar el color que apareció en las mejillas de la chica, frunció el ceño y preguntó "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué de qué?"

"Akane, estas roja como una amapola."

"¡No es cierto!" protestó la muchacha, llevándose las manos a las mejillas para ocultar su rubor.

"¿Es Ranma apuesto?" preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

"He de reconocer que sí. Es una persona muy interesante, ¿sabes? Quedó huérfano desde muy joven. Me siento un poco identificada con él. Ya sabes que cuando mi madre murió mi padre se pasó varios años deambulando por la casa como si fuera un fantasma, llorándola. Aunque yo tenía a mis hermanas. Ranma debió estar muy solo."

"Akane, ¡no me digas que te gusta Ranma!"

"¡Claro que no!" pero su negativa tan ferviente no causó ninguna impresión en Ukyo, quien cambió su tono de voz a otro más serio.

"Tienes que tener cuidado con eso. Si Kuno se entera…"

"Tranquila, en realidad no hay nada de lo que se tenga que enterar porque Ranma no me gusta."

"Está bien" concedió la castaña, que no quería comenzar una discusión.

Akane suspiró, reprendiéndose por su repentino ataque de ira. Se sintió mal por su amiga y por ella misma, pues lo último que quería era crear una situación no tolerable. Volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro, decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Y cómo fue? La apertura de la tienda y demás."

"Pues verás, cuando llegamos aquí…"

---

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde que Ukyo llegara al castillo y aún seguían en la habitación hablando sin parar de sus aventuras y desventuras hasta que Yuka apareció tras la puerta.

"El señor Kuno desea verla" dijo respetuosamente, dirigiéndose a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

"Cierto, le dije que iría en cuanto descansara y mírame, aquí hablando sin parar y sin dejarte terminar de empacar o descansar. Estás en tu casa, si necesitas cualquier cosa Yuka está a tu disposición."

Depositó un beso amistoso en la mejilla de la castaña y se levantó del lecho, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta otro cuarto, al otro lado del castillo. Al ir ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos personas medio escondidas tras unas largas cortinas hasta que casi tropieza con ellos. Por suerte, despertó de su ensoñación segundos antes y su instinto de alerta la hizo esconderse en una esquina, pudiendo apreciar a la perfección la conversación entre ambos aún a pesar de que susurraban.

"Sigues igual de galán y apuesto. Te he echado de menos. Jo jo jo." Era Kodachi, sin duda alguna. Pero… ¿a quién le hablaba? Desde luego no podía ser su prometido…

"Quiero que me tomes entre tus brazos como la última vez. Pero hoy no va a poder ser querido. Pronto…" el discurso de la muchacha se vio interrumpido por las voces de un par de criadas que venían entablando conversación mientras portaban en sus manos cestas de frutas. Para evitar ser descubiertos, tanto Kodachi como su acompañante desaparecieron lo más rápido posible del lugar, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Una vez volvió a estar el lugar en silencio, Akane salió de su escondite con miles de preguntas bañando sus pensamientos. ¿Quién sería el joven apuesto y galán del que hablaba su prima?

Sin querer dar más vueltas a un asunto al que no podía encontrar solución, decidió reemprender su marcha y cuando por fin estaba frente a la gran puerta de roble que la separaba a ella de la estancia en la que se encontraba Kuno, dio un par de golpes para hacer notar su presencia.

"Adelante"

Akane entró en el recinto, ostentosamente decorado con una gran mesa central, dos butacas pintadas de oro y tela amarilla en una esquina y la gran chimenea justo al otro lado de la puerta, en la que el crepitar del fuego era el único sonido que había en la estancia.

"Siéntate" pidió Kuno con un ademán, mientras terminaba de hablar con otro hombre de apariencia más joven. Akane se entretuvo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, sin prestar atención a nada más hasta que notó como el muchacho, que minutos antes había estado de pie a la derecha de Kuno, le hacía una reverencia de despedida y salía de la habitación.

"Estaba esperándote" dijo Kuno, levantándose de su asiento y colocándose en la angosta butaca amarilla, al lado de la joven.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar. Llegó Ukyo y nos pusimos a hablar de nuestra vida de forma que no me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que vino Yuka a avisarme."

"No te preocupes, querida" y el tono con que mencionó la última parte la dejó helada. Notó los ojos masculinos oscuros posados sobre su persona durante un instante que se le hizo demasiado largo. Ella se removió en su asiento inquieta, sin enfrentar su mirada.

"¿Para qué querías verme?"

"Tengo un asunto que ofrecerte."

Akane esperó a que continuara. El hombre, sin embargo, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al amplio ventanal, perdiendo su vista en el horizonte, más allá del bosque por el que Ranma y Akane estuvieron paseando el día del incidente.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Espero que no consideres indiscreta mi pregunta pero querría saber qué existe entre mi jefe de la guardia y tú, Akane".

La joven, boquiabierta, no supo qué responder. Notó como la garganta se le secaba de la sorpresa.

"No entiendo"

Kuno volteó nuevamente, haciendo contacto visual con ella. Los ojos del joven la miraban de una forma fría y seria y Akane no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

"Es simple, quiero saber si entre vosotros ha ocurrido algo inapropiado".

La joven se levantó de la butaca como si se hubiera sentado encima de un resorte. Su ceño se frunció ante el interrogatorio tan personal, y su voz también se volvió fría, como el hielo.

"Discúlpame, primo. Pero creo que ya quedó muy claro que Ranma se comportó como un perfecto caballero. Al fin y al cabo tú mismo le ordenaste que cuidara de que no me ocurriera nada y eso mismo fue lo que hizo. Ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. Y siento que la duda contra mi persona es hasta ofensiva. Buenas tardes."

Estaba a punto de salir de la estancia, totalmente ofuscada por la situación que acababa de vivir, cuando la voz de su primo la pidió que se detuviera.

"Lo lamento enormemente, no quería incomodarte. Por favor, siéntate."

Aunque a regañadientes, la joven volvió a tomar asiento.

"Me place que me digas eso, porque no quería que hubiera ningún tipo de malentendido con mis inferiores. Al fin y al cabo debo mantener un estatus y una posición frente a los criados y a los soldados que me sirven."

"Aham" obtuvo como toda respuesta por parte de la joven, que ahora le miraba sin comprender palabra alguna. ¿Malentendidos? ¿Malentendidos con quién y por qué?

"El motivo por el que te pedí que vinieras es otro muy distinto, en realidad."

Kuno volvió a sentarse en la butaca pero a la suficiente distancia como para poder tomar la mano de piel blanca de Akane entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos dijo: "Akane, desearía saber si te casarías conmigo".

**Continuará...**

**En realidad pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero visto que me cuesta tanto ir haciendo cositas he decidido dejarlo aquí de momento y actualizar que hace ya un tiempito que no me paso. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, aunque tiene mucho de intermedio, pero todo lo que pasa y, sobre todo, los momentos entre Ranma y Akane, tienen que ocurrir tras una serie de acontecimientos que dan forma a la historia. Se que quiza vaya un poco lenta, pero creo que ponernos en situacion es muy importante, ademas que conocemos un poco mejor a las personalidades de nuestros personajes, recordemos que es un AU. Queria agradecer especialmente a Nia06 y a Naoko Tendo por vuestros amables reviews y, como no, a mi queridisima Akane/Kagome por estar ahi siempre. Y un saludo especial a todos lo que seguis leyendo. Espero vernos pronto.**


End file.
